chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Chowder
Chowder is the titular main protagonist of Chowder. He was an apprentice under the learning of Mung Daal until the series finale where he took over the catering company. In several episodes, there is a gag that Chowder is fully aware he is in a cartoon (commonly called "breaking the fourth wall"). However, this does not seem to bother him, except for the episode "Brain Grub". Appearance Chowder is a rabbit like Panini, but has a much more feline appearace and has a pink nose with a striped tail, resembling a raccoon's. He has a purple hat with two points and has a purple and fuchsia/magenta shirt that covers his legs. He wears purple shoes and rarely wears pants. When he removes his hat, he has two short ears. He has a prominent fang on his upper jaw that can be seen even when his mouth is closed. Due to his appetite, he's quite heavy and doesn't do well with sports or physical activity in general. Personality Chowder has the personality of a sweet, innocent, impulsive and friendly child who has a passion for being in the kitchen. An aspect of this side of his personality is that he's highly sensitive and emotional, and has been shown to cry more than once, mostly due to perceiving his mentor, Mung, of not listening to him or trusting him. He's even cried over receiving punishment, which is understandable for his age. There have been times when he has a much darker side to his personality when it comes to his passion towards becoming a chef, such as in the episode Chowder's Catering Company when he was willing to render Schnitzel, Mung Daal, and Truffles unconscious with a frying pan and stuff them into a single pickle barrel for the sake of keeping his catering business for Kevin and the rest of his species; however, he disbanded the aforementioned business in favor of saving his friends from certain death. Chowder has been known to go berserk if he doesn't have food within a limited amount of time and has been shown to eat anything on impulse, regardless of any etiquette that he might be required to observe and he's even done things on impulse, such as snatching the large container of Pizzazz and inserting the entire container into a dish, resulting in bodies being switched. He is very loyal to Mung and has called him "papa", showing he thinks of him as a father figure, and like the others, is usually scared of Truffles. Relationships Chowder's ability to form bonds or relationships with other characters is often strained due to him being a nuisance to others. Mung Daal Chowder has clearly taken a big liking towards Mung, often seeing him as a father figure, and going to him for advice, Mung even at times treats him as if he were his own son. as Mung's apprentice, Chowder tries his best to oblige to Mung's wishes, but will often disobey if he feels the need to do so. His enthusiasm makes up for his intelligence, which seems to amuse Mung at times. He and Daal are often seen preparing dishes together, even though Mung knows of his eratic and uncontrollable behavior. Gazpacho Gazpacho has taken a liking to Chowder, even referring to him as "his little buddy" at one point, they are shown to be close friends, as they often go to one another for help or assistance in their daily lives. Chowder was the one who helped Gazpacho pursue his Comedy career, and Gazpacho tried to help Chowder with his problems with Panini (to an extent). Gazpacho was also chosen by Mung and Truffles to babysit Chowder. Appearances *Chowder is the main character of the show and has made an appearance in every single episode of the series. Trivia * Chowder's voice actor is Nicky Jones in the series, but in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, it is Tara Strong. *When he grows up, he takes over the catering company, married Panini (despite that he never shares his feelings back for her) and taught his apprentice Scraps. *He is named after a special soup and in fact his name reflects his low intelligence. *Chowder's relatives have never been shown, though he does address Mung as "daddy." *The longest period of time he can go without eating is two hours. *He has broken the fourth wall more than any other character and seems to be able to manipulate the reality of the show since he can make Truffle disappears by saying "you are not in this episode". *He is shown to eat about anything causing Mung and anothers character to sometime utilize him as various tools like grass cutters, drill or digger. He also can be used as a storage space. *The only time he was bothered being in a cartoon was in Brain Grub. *The voice actor of Chowder is the voice actor for Gumball in the pilot episode of The Amazing World of Gumball. *Chowder models are also available on Steam Community, for Garry's Mod (Gmod). *He appears similar to the Pokemon Munchlax, who is similar both visually and characteristic-wise. * Chowder has terrible handwriting and his writing is barely readable * In the episode Endive's Dirty Secret, Mung revealed that Chowder is a robot. * In the finale, after taking over Mung's business, his signature dish is Big Mess Cake. * He seems to become a pastry chef as his dishes mainly are desserts. * He seems to be more intelligent when he becomes an adult. * In the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes crossover episode "Crossover Nexus", Chowder is one of the many Cartoon Network heroes that was summoned and defeated by Strike. * He makes a background cameo appearance in the episode of a C. H. Greenbalt-created Nickelodeon series Harvey Beaks, "Fee & Foo's First Birthday". Gallery Chowder4.png Chowder3.png Chowder2.png Chowder1.png Chowder.png Nintendo 004.jpg Chowder Fully Grown.png|An older Chowder Chowder-Pitch Fart.PNG chowder_download.jpg Chowder-chowder-6977082-379-400.jpg Tn chowder.png Chowder756436.png Chowder & Kimchi.png|Chowder in Punch Time Explosion|link=Chowder chowder-pattern.jpg|Chowder's pattern of his clothes. chowder-pattern2.jpg|Chowder's other pattern of his clothes. dj.ztnoclkn.170x170-75.jpg|Chowder: Volume One 2008 promo art. chowder and shintzel.jpg|schnitzel and chowder dressed as a mariachi duo Apple chowder.jpg Chowderkimchi.png|Chowder hugging Kimchi. sammich.png Chowcakes.png mungchowfood.png chowstir.png chowfearpanini.png Bandicam 2017-11-25 20-16-39-085.jpg Chowder_cameo_on_harvey_beaks_by_redheadxilamguy_dajzpbi-fullview.jpg|Chowder's cameo in Harvey Beaks. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Creatures Category:Cat/Bear/Rabbit Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Apprentice Category:Hybrid Category:Weasels